


Best Friends Forever

by happysarcasm



Series: andi’s mcyt fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Crying, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Hurt No Comfort, Mild Fluff, Mild Language, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Time Skips, idk how to convey time skips well, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysarcasm/pseuds/happysarcasm
Summary: Tubbo’s necklace is a gift, a very thoughtful gift from his best friend. He always has it on his person or around his home, anywhere where he knows it’s safe. So what happens when he’s forced to give it up?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, all platonic here babeyyyy
Series: andi’s mcyt fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905163
Comments: 4
Kudos: 261





	Best Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO it sure has been quite a bit. if you know of my other ongoing fic, think of this as an apology for being inconsistent with updates 

They’d actually done it. The four-now five-of them had actually declared war on the most powerful people in the SMP. Wilbur held the Declaration of Independance in his hands as he explained just how much shit they’d gotten themselves into.

It took a while for Tubbo to completely comprehend what this meant for their brand new nation. How hard they would have to fight, seeing how far they would go as a collective to keep L’manburg from falling to pieces. He was lost in thought as Wilbur was talking.

He left the Hto Dog Van still just as confused and worried as he came in. His reaction must have been visible, because Tommy of all people seemed concerned.

“Hey, Tubbo, are you doing ok? Y’seem a bit. Dazed.” Tommy spoke with his usual confident inflection, but concern laced his words ever so slightly. Tubbo looked back at him from where he stood on the grass and up at the stairs to the van.

“Uh yeah, yeah I’m-I’m alright,” He started. “It’s just-...how bad do you think we fucked up here? I mean, it’s not like L’manburg has supplies to spare, we barely have enough for all of our citizens.” Tubbo knew he was starting to ramble and stopped himself short. His brain was going at a million miles an hour and there was no way he could keep up with it all.  
Tommy just sighed and walked down the remaining steps. He urged Tubbo to sit down on the grass with him. 

They both sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, even though it was maybe two minutes in real time. Tommy broke the silence by clearing his throat and replying to Tubbo’s concerns.

“Look, Tubbo, if I’m being honest..I have no idea what’s gonna happen.” Tommy was looking off somewhere else while speaking. “We don’t have a lot and we sure as hell don’t know what we’re doing. Sometimes I think even Wilbur has no idea what’s going on.” He started laughing in the middle of his sentence. “But the best thing that we have right now is each other. The citizens of L’manburg!”

Now Tubbo was starting to laugh as well. Tommy knew how to lighten the mood even if it wasn’t by a lot. As the small burst of laughter died down from the both of them, Tommy spoke up again.

“I wanted to uh, give you something, by the way.” He mumbled.

Oh? That piqued Tubbo’s interest. He watched Tommy rummage in the pockets of his uniform before taking out what looked like two necklaces. He handed one of them to Tubbo.

Once he got a better look at it, it looked like half of a heart. Tubbo stared down at the necklace with a small smile.

“It uh-“ Tommy interrupted his thoughts once again. “it’s just a little keepsake. You like to collect little trinkets n’ shit and I thought, “Hey why not give him something as like. A thanks.” y’know?” 

Tommy clutched his own necklace in his fist and looked at anywhere but his friend. He clearly wasn’t used to being so openly... vulnerable. 

Tubbo just chuckled quietly and put on his gift. He examined it closely again, admiring just how well made it was. He looked up and gave a warm look to his friend, who was still looking away. 

“Thank you, Tommy. It’s wonderful.”

“Yeah, don’t let it get to your head.”

…

“You’re welcome..”

————————

All four of them burst into Tommy’s secret obsidian bunker. What just happened? 

None of them expected Eret to betray them. It was out of left field. They weren’t prepared. Now their land was being torn to pieces by the enemy, who quite literally had the higher ground. They were in a frenzy to get themselves to safety.

Wilbur questioned Tommy about this whole bunker situation. Tubbo couldn’t make out exactly whatever Wilbur or Tommy were saying. Something about last words and Eret and L’manburg. Their poor nation. Barely standing.

It was then Tommy pulled out something from the ender chest tucked away in the corner of the tiny cell. A disk? No. It wasn’t The disk. Was it?

Tommy popped the green record into the jukebox and “Cat” filled the silence with upbeat music. Tubbo just listened.

His hand unconsciously came up to fiddle with the necklace around his neck. Tubbo was surprised it had survived everything that happened over the past 24 hours.

“What the hell did Tommy make this thing out of?” He thought to himself. Glancing over at his friend, he noticed Tommy still had his half of the heart. Tubbo smiles to himself. At least one good thing was still remaining in this mess.

————————

News of their bittersweet victory traveled fast it seemed. They won? They won! L’manburg actually fucking won!! Granted, it wasn’t a clean sweep, but they had gotten what they wanted in the end.

Wilbur, Tommy, Fundy and him stood on top of the van. Wilbur was writing another declaration, all but mocking Dream in the process. He deserved to gloat after the hell that he’d gone though, that they’d all gone through.

Tubbo was close to tears. He still couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that Tommy, fucking Tommy had traded Mellohi and Cat, his two most valuable possessions, for the good of their nation. Pride was an understatement.

Sure, a lot of bad shit happened for them to get to this point. Eret, the destruction of their land, the disk war, the Arrow Duel, all of it. But at least it wasn’t for nothing. That was the most comforting thought right now.

The Dream Team had left a little while ago, and now the four of them were simply conversing on top of the van. Wilbur was discussing something with Tommy that he held little interest in. What did capture his interest was that Tommy was fidgeting with his necklace. Twirling the heart piece around in his hand and tugging at it occasionally.

Tubbo’s gaze drifted down to his own necklace, and grabbed the half heart from where it laid on his chest. The laugh that bubbled up from his chest was warm, but still laced with exhaustion from that day's events.

Best friends forever. What a comforting notion.

———idk how to convey time skips———

What?

There’s no way.

No. No this had to be a fucking joke. Schlatt couldn’t do that! There’s no way that’s fucking allowed!

Tubbo looked back at Tommy and Wilbur. Their faces screamed confusion and fear, a similar feeling to what Tubbo was experiencing in that moment. He could see Punz, Ponk, and a few others pull out crossbows and started firing upon the two ex-citizens of L’manburg. 

He leapt out of his seat to try and run with them, but was held back by an unknown person. Niki was yelling as well, but Tubbo could barely hear her over the chaos and his own heartbeat in his ears.

Just like that, they were gone. Banished to who knows where. Schlatt’s loud cackling rang in his ears as he was urged to sit back down. Tubbo complied, unable to do much of anything over the shock of the situation.

He barely registered when Schlatt called his name. What could he possibly want?

“Tubbo, why don’t you come up here? Come up on the podium.” Schlatt scared him more than anything then, so Tubbo reluctantly complied, stuttering out what he hoped was a coherent response.

The podium wasn't this high up before, was it? Maybe that was just the sickly feeling in his mind taking over.

God, what had they gotten themselves into now? 

————————

He’d been appointed as Schlatt’s right hand man. And there wasn’t a single thing he could do about it. The new suit he was wearing was uncomfortable. Too stiff, too formal, too much like him.

“Tubbo, get over here!” Schlatt yelled at him from a distance. Tubbo was following him back to the newly made White House, where the cabinet would supposedly discuss meetings and new developments for the nation. 

Once Tubbo had quickly walked over to where Schlatt stood he was immediately met with questions.

Schlatt pointed at him. “What is that thing?” It sounded less like a question and more like a demand.

Tubbo’s hand flew up to where the president was pointing, and it landed on the necklace. Tommy’s gift to him all those months ago.

“It’s just ah...just a little gift from a- a friend, Mr. President.” He stammered out. Why was he being asked about that, anyway?

Schlatt gave him an almost withering look. “A friend, you say? Would this...friend happen to be one of the now exiled people from this nation, Tubbo?” 

Schlatt’s words sent a pang of fear down his spine. He just quickly nodded in response.

“Hm. Take it off.”

That’s where he drew the line. Tubbo wouldn’t have it.

“What?! No, I’m not taking it off, this is important to me!” He backed away from the taller, and now much more intimidating man. Schlatt’s eyes narrowed to slits after he responded.

“I’m not telling you again. Take off that trinket. That’s an immediate order.” His voice lowered to a dangerous tone, and Tubbo cracked like glass under the pressure.

His eyes started welling up as he removed the gift from his neck. Schlatt held out his hand, expecting Tubbo to give it to him. 

Tubbo gave the man one last pleading look, even though it was hopeless. Schlatt just stood there, waiting. With a shaky inhale, he plopped the necklace into the other’s hand.

Tubbo forbade himself to cry. Not in front of Schlatt. That’s just what he wanted.

The goat hybrid nodded curtly and shut the doors to the White House on him. His hand raised to his chest, but nothing was there. Just the fabric of the suit he hated with his whole heart. 

Turning his back to the wall, Tubbo slid down and pulled his knees to his chest. His eyes barely poked out above his legs as he gazed out onto the podium that seemed so far away. Tears started to block his vision.

Best friends forever. What a stupid, childish thought.


End file.
